


Electricity

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: What else it could be?
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 15





	Electricity

_Electricity had to be that some sort of “energy" that kept him alive after all these years._

_There wasn't any other explanation for such beautiful and tragic ocurrence. How he was able to feel the emptiness where his heart used to be, beating rapidly, after every kiss? After every touch of his skin against his own?_

_After all, if the energy couldn't be destroyed but converted into something else, then he didn't have any other explanation for being trapped in that painful new “vassel" but electricity running through his body. Pinching, burning him without rest._

_Marvellous how the electricity running through his body managed to keep flooding him with blood, no matter how much he cut his disgusting flesh once, twice._

_Of course. He was made of energy and he couldn't destroy himself._

He needed to be converted into something else.

_And by someone else._

Convince William of it, wouldn't be so difficult. The first thing he ever wanted for sure since the first day he laid his eyes upon that disgusting vassel he proudly called body, was to convert him into something else.

Something else that couldn't keep disturbing his own electricity. That beautiful energy that he, sadly, didn't possess.

But he couldn't _“die"_ alone. He needed William to break that disgusting vessel for him to finally set him free and to somewhere else.

He couldn't think in someone else for such task.

William T. Spears was definitely the only reason why his electricity kept flooding his entire body and he was the only one capable of doing something to finally end it.

“Why don't you transform me into something else, Spears? Something else that perhaps will flow better with your own electricity?"

Green eyes stared at their own reflection in the red framed glasses. Eyebrows raised of course.

The amazing thing with William's electricity was how it was always constant. So constant that he could predict every little spasm and twitch coursing through the container.

“What on this fucking realm are you talking about, Sutcliff? And how did you manage to get inside? Are you... bleeding...? Are all these cuts made with a death scythe?

A surprised supervisor stood in the middle of his living room, staring at a bloody mess of red smiling at him, clothes turned almost into ribbons and little drops of water running away from the touch of the blood that constantly poured out from the numerous cuts in the entire body that barely kept itself standing.

_That electricity that kept his blood running through his body like a fountain. He needed it to stop. To stop the spasm that kept coursing through his dead brain, converting it into the most inimaginable pain he could ever think of._

_To stop the tears that kept painfully burning his eyes non stop._

“I have been thinking about this for years and today finally understood why I'm supposedly alive".

No reply too, of course, so he went on.

“Electricity, William. My body it's filled with energy that can't be destroyed but converted into something else".

_Ridiculous. That was the expression on his face. But he didn't went there and went through all the process of shred his entire skin into pieces, to think about his opinion on the matter._

“And since I'm filled with all this energy, I can't be transformed by someone else but you, of course."

A pair of eyebrows went even higher, making the redhead giggle.

“C'mon do it. I know that you always wanted this since the first day. Convert me into something else that fits your own electricity. Perhaps a pen, perhaps into paperwork..."

_Paperwork definitely._

“Do it or I will convert you into something that fits me more". The redhead said with a smile still on his face and strangely calm even if his supervisor could indeed see the electricity he was talking about, barely contained in his shivering body.

That was his problem since the very beginning. Grell Sutcliff never knew how to control that energy correctly. 

Bending to place something on the floor, a bloodied leg barely kicked a death scythe that his supervisor never saw before in all his entire eternity as a reaper.

William took his time to study it.

“Just not in the face".

“Only you would want to die like a woman, Sutcliff". The supervisor shook his head a couple of times, avoiding the now bloodied eyes staring back at him without even blink. “How you even got this thing if you already have your own scythe?"

“I modified it myself, I'm pretty good at it now that I think of it. I just need a picture and the basics and woalá, a new scythe. I always wondered why we never had one of these before. Weapons aren't new for the humans, so I never understood why we were playing like gardeners while they had much more effective ways of starting a conversation".

“You even went for a compact design".

“Yes, of course. To fit a beautiful purse". Giggling again, the bloodied redhead shrugged. “The bullet should be able to instantly kill whatever it touches. But I'm curious if it could be able to instantly kill me since I'm pretty sure that I don't have a heart anymore".

Before the supervisor could even reply, Grell added somberly.

“Or kill you..." laughing madly, Grell shrugged. “A bullet in the heart it's the most romantic way to die nowadays".

“You're crazy! You're just damn crazy, you know!?" William said but Grell just kept laughing at the horror expressed on the face in front of him. An expression he was familiar with.

“What are you afraid of, dear? I have been really patient and well behaved. I'm giving you the opportunity of do it yourself or I will do it instead. As simply as that".

_“Because I can't keep this painful energy running through myself anymore"._

Shaky arms opened fully to reveal a bloodied chest. William barely could make the outline of the redhead's nipples, glisttening with all the blood pouring from all the numerous cuts on his chest.

“You have just one opportunity, don't you even dare to miss it".

Perhaps if he only picked the gun and convinced the redhead that he indeed wanted to do it, then his energy would finally calm down and he would be able to control it.

It happened numerous times before.

“Good boy. Now point it to where my heart it's supposed to be".

“You're..."

“Ah ah, no more words. Just actions. C'mon, just do it. Put your finger on the trigger and think in something else. Something new you imagine me being after death. Something you want so much..."

Shaky fingers met the trigger and the sore eyes of Grell Sutcliff finally rested, closed and waiting for the impact.

A loud bang exploded in his ears, sending a cold shiver through his body.

He could feel it. All these electricity flooding his senses in a rush before finally shaping itself into a comforting silence in the barely lit room of his supervisor's apartment.

_Flowers. Flowers were pouring from somewhere in the room._

“Of course". Was what Grell said in between giggles. “Flowers do suit me perfectly. How thoughtful of you, dear".

_Flowers and snow. The snow from all the collected souls escaping through a reaper's body..._

_And flowers because humans that killed themselves, sometimes pissed off other humans and ended forgotten so, of course, their dead bodies converting into something as mundane as flowers was indeed conforting. If someone wasn't really there to gift them just a simply flower._

_“Hydrangea of course"._

But his electricity was still running and now worse than before, staring at the little flowers where their container used to be.

“You had to do the honorable thing, right, William?"

Bending to take a hold of the lonely pair of silver glasses, the redhead laughed.

“Don't be so stupid to think that I'm not going to follow you into the afterlife too, darling".

_Eventually..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random dream I had.
> 
> Not sure if I wrote it correctly, but I saw Grell mutilating itself at William's apartment, blaming the electricity as the reason of why he was alive and all this happening.
> 
> Hydrangea it's a flower with the meaning of loyalty and strong feelings. The bad side is that could mean heartless


End file.
